I Hate You Too
by LilSweetMocha
Summary: Lavi learns the hard way that cats hold nasty grudges. Some Laven.


"Lavi..."

"..."

"..."

"Lavi, you're glaring at a cat."

"I'm telling you, Allen, this thing is _evil_."

"_Meow~!_"

A sigh escaped Allen as he watched the redhead and his cat continue their staring match, not sure whether he should try to break it or leave them alone. It's been like this ever since Allen found the black kitty two weeks ago, and a mutual hatred sparked between her an Lavi the first time they laid eyes on each other.

* * *

_Crouching down in an alley, Allen held out a hand as he locked eyes with the cautious feline ducking into a cardboard box left abandoned on the side of the building. Lavi stood beside him, looking down at the cat along with Allen._

_"Looks like it hasn't eaten in a while..." He commented, Allen nodding in agreement. The black cat just glared at them with golden eyes, daring either of the two to make a move. Lavi surpressed a shudder as those intense eyes settled on him. They just seem to ooze malice. "Allen, I don't think this one's friendly..."_

_After saying that, the cat suddenly came forward to brush her head against Allen's hand. The white haired boy smiled happily and scooped the cat into his arms. She didn't protest, just rubbed her head against Allen affectionately._

_"What are you talking about, Lavi? She seems pretty friendly to me." Allen petted the cat behind her ear and started to walk out the alley, cooing at the cat while she laid her head on his shoulder. Lavi followed, slightly confused by the cat's sudden change in behavior until he saw those sharp eyes glaring back at him, casting a silent promise._

**_'I'm going to make your life Hell.'_**

* * *

At first, Lulubell was just a small annoyance, nothing Lavi couldn't handle, but she gradually grew worse.

Like this one time when Allen had encouraged Lavi to try to play with her at least once the day after they found her, and how could Lavi say no when Allen gave him that infamous puppy dog face? The beansprout was too adorable for his own good.

So, he grabbed the feather toy Allen had bought for her and waved it around in front of her. At first, Lulu seemed disinterested in the toy, and looked away with her nose in the air. Lavi was about to give up, until Lulubell suddenly had a change of heart and bit down on the toy. Lavi tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't yield. Instead, she waited until Lavi let go in defeat and stood up to take a trip to the bathroom. With his back turned and a foot barely on a stair, he suddenly felt something hit the back of his head and looked down behind him.

It was the feather toy.

Lavi's gaze went from the cat toy to the cat herself, eyeing her suspiciously while Lulubell innocently played with a ball of yarn. Allen came in with Lulubell's food and looked to his boyfriend with some concern. "Lavi? Are you alright?"

Lulubell paused in her playing, glaring at Lavi with the same creepy eyes like the day they met, as if promising something worse if he dared to say anything. Lavi slowly shook his head and continued upstairs in silence.

Allen blinked, crouching down to pet Lulubell as she purred against his touch. "I wonder what's wrong with him..."

Then, there was the night after that.

Allen and Lavi were sharing a heated kiss, Lavi pinning his lover to the bed while the younger man had his arm wrapped around his neck. Allen's hands moved down to pull Lavi's shirt off, and tossed the garment to the floor with his own shirt. Hot kisses trailed down to his neck, causing the sweetest of sounds.

Neither noticed the the bedroom door, slightly left ajar, opened wider as a certain black figure silently glided across the floors.

Just when Lavi's roaming hands found themselves at Allen's jeans, he felt something sharp dig into his back.

A few minutes later, Allen was pressing alcohol to the many deep cuts on Lavi's bare back as the redhead glared daggers at the smug feline resting on one the pillows. Lulubell slept comfortably, as if unaware of Lavi's glare.

Allen sighed. "Calm down Lavi. I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"Look at my back, Allen! I'm telling you, she has it out for me!"

"Just give her some time to warm up to you..."

But Lulubell's harassment didn't stop anytime after that. Lavi knew that Lulubell hated him, and vice versa. Whenever the two were together, Lavi made sure to keep close to Allen as much as possible, and he knew for a fact that Lulubell only became more spiteful when he did that, but she wouldn't put a paw on him with Allen close by in fear of damaging the beansprout too.

Sometimes, Lavi would catch her staring at the two whenever they shared a kiss or held each other close. Even when Lavi teased his boyfriend or just _talked _to him. Sometimes, it would Lavi's turn to be jealous whenever Allen seemed to give extra attention to that evil little furball, and she practically ate it up. Allen stayed blissfully unaware of it all, though.

But after a surprise attack to his arm after Allen had left to go grocery shoppping, Lavi had _enough_.

So that was when Allen returned to find both his boyfriend and his cat in another staring match, Lulubell being lifted up by the scruff of her neck and what appeared to be Allen's spare gloves taped to her paws and Lavi's arm bleeding onto the floor.

"Lavi..."

"..."

"..."

"Lavi, you're glaring at a cat."

"I'm telling you, Allen, this thing is _evil_."

"_Meow~!_"

A sigh escaped Allen as he watched the redhead and his cat continue their staring match, not sure whether he should try to break it or leave them alone. He set the bags on the small table in front of the couch and took Lulubell from Lavi's hands, setting her down on the floor as she walked off, shaking her legs once in a while in vain attempts to free her front paws from the thick gloves. Allen went to grab the alcohol and first aid kit for Lavi's arm.

Shortly after treating the cuts, there was a knock at the door, and Allen went to open it.

Standing at the door way was a young girl with short, dark blue hair and a frilly dress. She was spinning an umbrella on her index finger with a pumpkin head attached to it, which Allen thought was strange since it wasn't raining today...

"May I help you?" He asked, and the girl smiled up at him. "Mh-hm~! My name's Rhode, and I'm looking for my cat! Someone told me they might of seen her here?"

At this, Lavi perked up and looked towards the door. Lulubell came trotting back into the room, having heard the door open. The girl glanced inside and before Allen could protest, she pushed past him and ran inside to suddenly pick Lulubell up in an almost death hug. Lavi couldn't help but snicker at the distressed look on the kitty's face.

"She's _your_ cat?" Allen asked, a small frown not going unnoticed by the redhead on the couch. Rhode nodded. "That's right! She somehow got out a few weeks ago and I've been looking everywhere for her~!"

"I see..."

Shortly after, Rhode left with Lulubell in her arms, paws free from those gloves. Allen watched them leave for a moment before closing the door. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Let's never get cat ever again."

* * *

**Author Note**

_FAIL._


End file.
